Akashi's Family
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [Just a Prologue] Akashi Seijuurou menemukan dua anak yang masih kecil yang tergeletak di bekas gereja di Tokyo-2 yang sudah hancur karena Perang Dunia 3. Apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya? /Maish dalam pengembangan/Mohon reviewnya, karena akan berkaitan dgn masa depan fanfic ini sendiri./


**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Akashi's Family**

Chapter : Prologue

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNINGS_ : OOC, Utopia!Fantasy!AU, drama picisan (?), masih sebatas imajinasi gila ababil, masih bingung kalo ini sebatas _prologue_ atau _prequel_, dan lain-lain. **Flame DILARANG KERAS**, _do otherwise… _KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~ *bawa pipa ledeng*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.D 0092, 1 bulan setelah World War III…**

Seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan, yang keduanya sama-sama berkulit pucat dan berambut _aquamarine_, tergeletak berpelukan satu sama lain pada salah satu reruntuhan gedung yang roboh dan rusak karena pengaruh World War III ini.

Desahan lemah perlahan keluar dari hidung salah satu dari mereka, menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Sambil bergerak lemah, anak tersebut memeluk sesamanya, berusaha menggapai ketenangan dari mimpi buruknya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pakaian lusuh yang dikenakan anak kecil selainnya.

Keheningan mulai meniupkan dominasinya di antara reruntuhan bangunan-bangunan yang mengelilinginya di sebuah pulau yang terisolasi dari dunia luar; dijaga oleh Dewa Laut, dan sebuah sore hari yang sangat indah seperti di dalam suatu mimpi indah.

"Ungghh…"

Napas berat kembali mendesah, keluar lagi dari hidung anak laki-laki tadi itu. Hidungnya kembang-kempis mengambil oksigen yang terasa sulit untuk didapatkannya. Ia yang kemarin saja sudah ditemani orang yang terkasihnya, sekarang harus merasakan dinginnya cuaca dan sepinya lingkungan sekitarnya.

Angin lembut berhembus dari arah mata angin timur menuju kemari sana, menyapu dua tubuh yang masih bernyawa tersebut. Merasa tidak nyaman, anak laki-laki mungil ini lantas mendekat ke anak perempuan yang tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa disadarinya. Kepala mungilnya lantas diletakkan menempel pada leher anak perempuan kecil ini, dan tanpa disadarinya, anak perempuan itu mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada lengan bagian atas anak laki-laki tersebut.

TAP TAP TAP.

Sebuah suara derapan langkah kakinya, mulai menghampiri reruntuhan bangunan tersebut. Di sana, seorang laki-laki muda berambut merah yang sedang memanggul senjata, berjalan kemari sambil memeriksa setiap sudut reruntuhan. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit compang-camping pada bagian lengan atas kanan dan kiri.

Mata heterokromiknya segera mendeteksi adanya dua jasad (laki-laki muda ini mengira dua anak itu sudah mati) yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah reruntuhan bangunan tersebut. Merasakan firasat tidak enak, ia langsung berlari menghampiri dua anak kecil tersebut, dan dengan lembut membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Nak, nak. Bangun." ujarnya khawatir.

Sebuah gestur lemah, menghinggapi tangan kanannya yang menyentuh tubuh anak laki-laki lemah ini. Tahu kalau mereka berdua _mungkin_ masih hidup, ia langsung menaruh senjatanya di belakang dirinya, dan mengangkat kepala anak laki-laki ini seraya mengusap-usap tubuhnya; menenangkannya yang masih takut akan mimpi buruk di dunianya sendiri.

"Miichan… Miichan… Kakak ada di cini…" gumam anak laki-laki ini sambil masih tertidur dengan gelisah, seperti berjuang menenangkan 'adik' yang disayanginya.

"Jangan takut. Kalian sudah aman." Laki-laki heterokromiknya perlahan memeluk anak laki-laki itu dengan hangat.

Suara lembut laki-laki heterokromik ini sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga mungil milik anak laki-laki tersebut. Ragu akan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana, kelopak mata pucat yang menutupi mata mungilnya, perlahan dibukakannya dengan lemah, memperlihatkan bola mata sejernih air tawar dan sebersih jiwa yang diangkat ke Surga.

Beberapa kali mengedip-gedipkan matanya, anak mungil ini lalu beralih ke sosok yang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya. Sudah tak punya tenaga lagi, anak ini hanya bisa bertanya dengan lemah, "Kakak… Ciapa…?"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou." jawabnya singkat.

Tahu kalau anak kecil ini tidak dapat menangkap namanya, remaja berusia enam belas tahun ini lantas menggendongnya sambil merangsek ke sisi kanan anak perempuan yang masih tergeletak berdekatan dengannya. Digesturkan tangan kanannya, dan sebuah gerakan lemah menjawab apa yang ia harapkan. _Anak perempuan ini juga masih hidup!_

Remaja ini lantas membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga anak perempuan ini, "Bangun."

Anak perempuan ini, tanpa disadarinya, beringsut mendekati sumber suara itu dan tiba-tiba meraih bagian bawah kemeja sekolahnya yang dikeluarkan dari dalam celana panjangnya yang sedikit lusuh. Anak manis dan imut ini gementaran ketakutan dan segera memasang wajah kusut selagi tidur, dan makin memperkuat genggamannya pada kemeja tersebut.

Mengerti kalau anak cantik ini juga mendapat mimpi buruk seperti halnya anak pertama, remaja ini lantas mengangkat kepala anak perempuan ini dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Kau sudah aman. Bangunlah."

"Uuummm…"

Suara lembut dan _moe_ milik anak perempuan itu menjawab 'perintah' remaja tersebut, dan diikuti dengan terbukanya kelopak mata yang sedikit sayu, memperlihatkan warna mata yang sama indahnya dengan anak laki-laki tadi tersebut. Berbeda dengan anak laki-laki tadi, yang perempuan ini rupanya masih punya tenaga, sehingga ia bangun dengan sendiri walau terpaksa harus dibantu oleh remaja tadi itu.

Anak perempuan ini berambut panjang sampai pangkal bokongnya, dan dengan lemah celingak-celinguk mengecek keadaan. Merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada remaja tersebut.

"Umm… Kepalaku pucying…" desah anak perempuan ini lemah.

"Bersandar padaku saja. Nah, kenalkan diri kalian." Remaja ini lalu duduk dari posisi sebelumnya – berjongkok – dan menurunkan anak laki-laki yang sempat digendongnya tadi, seraya menarik kepala kedua anaknya agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya agar mereka tenang.

Yang laki-laki, menggumam pelan tanpa menolehnya, "Tetsuryu… Tetsuryu Kuroko."

Anak perempuan lain, menjawab dengan lirih, "Tetsumi… Kuroko."

Remaja ini kemudian menyeringai lembut, dan mengelus rambut halus mereka berdua. Tanpa diduganya, kedua anak tersebut malah jatuh tertidur lagi begitu dielus-elus dengan lembut oleh remaja tersebut. Mata heterokromiknya yang sedikit membelalak kaget, kembali menyipit, sedangkan bibir dinginnya mengulum senyuman hangat yang hampir tak pernah dijumpai dari sosok sadistis tersebut.

Mata merah dan keemasannya lalu diedarkannya ke sekelilingnya. Pada arah timur laut, ada dinding kokoh yang rusak parah dengan sisa kerangka jendela menempel di atasnya, ditambah secuil sisa kaca yang terpasang secara berantakan pada kerangka jendela tersebut. Pemandangan langit sore hari turut menimbulkan efek sakral; sinar matahari menembus bagian kaca jendela yang masih tertinggal pada kerangka jendela tersebut.

Di arah berlawanan dengan timur laut – barat daya – ada lampu gantung raksasa yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, tergeletak pecah dan rusak. Lampu tersebut menindih beberapa tulang yang sepertinya milik sekitar tiga atau empat orang. Pada arah barat ada sebuah salib raksasa yang terjatuh dari tempat yang seharusnya; dan dindingnya sudah hilang sama sekali. Terlihat jelas bahwa bahan yang membentuk salib raksasa itu sudah mengkarat.

Dari observasi kecil-kecilannya, ia menyimpulkan satu hal : Mereka bertiga sekarang ada di dalam reruntuhan gereja – meski ia sendiri tak tahu tipikal mana gereja tersebut.

"Tetsumi… Tetsuryu… Hm, kemanakah kau, Tetsuya… Kau rupanya tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki dua adik kembar." ujarnya sedikit senang, bercampur sedikit kesal karena suatu hal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Prologue / Prequel – End]**


End file.
